1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to optical detection, in particular, to an optical apparatus and operating method thereof suitable for ophthalmology detection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, with the continuous development of the optical detection technology, the optical image scanning technology provides a non-invasive way to observe the structure and composition of the object to be detected. It can be widely used in human body function detection and medical diagnosis.
Because human eye and surrounding tissue are mostly translucent material, the optical detection technology is widely applied in ophthalmology detection apparatus, such as an optometry machine, a tonometer, a fundus camera, a corneal thickness meter, and an optical coherence tomography (OCT). The detection results obtained by the above-mentioned ophthalmology detection apparatus are usually stored in digital type to facilitate the follow-up procedures such as access, copy, or after-treatment.
For an operator, how to rapidly analyze and process the detection data obtained by the ophthalmology detection apparatus is very important. Therefore, the invention provides an optical apparatus and operating method thereof suitable for ophthalmology detection to solve the above-mentioned problems.